


Back To Me

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They get back to the Batcave on a Sunday, slipping off their shoes and leaving them by the door, since they’re covered in mud. It’s been weeks since they’ve seen Castiel, and Dean is really worried. Sam’s got something going on that he’s not telling Dean about, and he’s about ready to explode. If he can’t get a straight answer out of his brother, then how the fuck is he supposed to get one out of his best friend?

Dean dumps out the dirty clothes from his duffle and starts a wash. Yet one more perk of the Batcave is that they don’t have to go to a laundromat anymore, and that’s pretty freaking awesome. He’s even bought some fabric softener. He accidentally got the kind that is lavender scented, and while he bitched and moaned about it for a whole day, he has to admit that it really makes the sheets smell kind of nice.

He pours himself some coffee and heads back to his room, looking forward to a quiet evening lounging on his bed. he’s been looking forward to the bed for two states now.

“Hi, mom,” he says to the photo on the desk. He strips out of his jeans and shirts and pulls on an old pair of sweat pants. It’s warm enough that he decides he doesn’t really need a shirt, so he lies back on the bed without a top. His muscles creak and groan a bit in protest as he lies down, but then after a moment, they quiet down, and he’s finally beginning to relax.

His eyes are drifting closed just as he hears the telltale rustle of feathers and trenchcoat, and then the words that he’s been wanting to hear for weeks: “Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas?” Dean sits up, and sure enough, Cas is standing at the end of the bed, looking around the room. Dean remembers that this is actually the first time Cas has seen the Batcave, although Dean has described it to him several times in his prayers.

Cas looks exhausted - big enormous bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot. His clothes are even more rumpled than usual, and his shoulders sag a bit. Dean leaps up and grabs Cas by the shoulders and steers him down to the bed. Dean pulls off Cas’s trench coat and suit jacket, tossing them on the back of the chair. He gives Cas a gentle push, and Cas goes with it, sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean kneels down and removes Cas’s shoes. “Come on Cas, put your legs up on the bed, man. You look like you need to relax.”

Since Cas got there, he’s been quiet, other than his usual greeting, and this is a bit worrisome to Dean, but on the other hand, Cas looks wrecked, and so Dean imagines that Cas is too tired to do or say anything. In the end, Dean is the one who has to lift up Cas’s legs and get him arranged in a lounging position on the bed. Dean circles around to the other side of the bed and sits down himself. He studies the angel for a moment before making his decision, and then he’s carefully manhandling Cas into a prone position. Dean wraps his arms around Cas and they lie there, Cas’s back to Dean’s chest. 

Cas lets a soft sigh loose, and Dean begins to feel the tension run out of Cas’s body. He pulls Cas even closer, and places a soft kiss on the nape of Cas’s neck. Cas hums softly, arching his head back into the caress, his eyes drooping closed. 

“You’re okay, Cas. I’ve got you,” Dean whispers. Cas is now almost completely free from tension, and he pries Dean’s hand away from his chest for a moment to place a kiss on the palm.

“Dean,” Cas starts to speak, but Dean hushes him.

“Tell me about it tomorrow, Cas. Just… just relax.”

“Okay,” Cas says. “Thank you, Dean.”

The last of Cas’s tension melts away and he droops in Dean’s arms. Cas’s breathing settles into a slower, more even rhythm as he drifts off to sleep. Dean kisses Cas again, a million questions flying through his mind. It’s okay though, because the most important one - where was Cas? That one’s been answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

Cas wakes slowly, rising up toward consciousness like he’s swimming to the surface of  a very deep pool. He keeps his eyes shut because he feels warm and safe and wants to hold onto that feeling. He’s cocooned in something, can’t really move, but somehow that’s okay. He lies still and listens. He can hear breathing, feel it hot on his ear, and he realizes that there’s another body next to him and that the reason he can’t move is that there are arms wrapped around his torso and legs tangled with his.

Cas finally opens his eyes and turns his head to the side. Lying next to him is Dean. Dean, whose face is buried in Cas’s shoulder, whose long eyelashes are resting upon freckled cheeks. Dean, who actually looks peaceful. The ever present crease that mars his forehead during waking hours is gone, and Dean looks … not quite happy, but something else - more like content.

Cas can sense the moment that Dean wakes; there’s a subtle shift in Dean’s muscles as he goes from the utter relaxation of asleep to the more animated state of awake. He doesn’t stiffen or become tense, but there’s a certain strength that has returned to Dean’s limbs. He shifts to his side and pulls Cas closer to his body, slotting them together again.

“Morning,” he mumbles. “You’re still here.” He sounds both pleased and surprised with this information. He opens his eyes and smiles at Cas. “Hi,” he whispers.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas answers, and he can’t help but smile too, although he’s continually losing time, and he’s been finding himself in places with absolutely no idea of how he got there. The last few weeks have felt unreal, but this moment feels real, this feels right in all the same ways that everything else has felt wrong.

Dean strokes Cas’s hair, brushing a few strands away from his forehead, and Cas is very aware of how close they are, chest to chest, lying facing each other, noses practically touching.

“Cas, I have a million questions,” Dean says softly. “But I need to know you’re okay.”

Cas looks away from Dean, unable to look him in the eye. “I don’t know what is happening, Dean.” He inhales a shaky breath. The admission is both scary and liberating at the same time.

Dean grasps Cas’s face in his hands, pulling him even closer. He kisses Cas’s forehead, his cheeks, and then presses their lips together in a kiss - their first. Dean’s lips are full and soft, and they move slowly over Cas’s, the kiss meant to be comfort rather than sexual, although Cas does feel a swirl of something velvety and enticing in his belly as Dean deepens the kiss. Dean licks into Cas’s mouth with his tongue, and all Cas wants is to stay here in this moment forever. It’s uncertain whether this will work, this thing between them, and there is so much uncertainty in Cas’s life right now that he could weep for it. But behind the uncertainty of a future with Dean is the knowledge that Cas is certain that he loves Dean with all his heart and grace. 

That certainty is what enables him to let himself fall into the kiss, fall into the low hum of arousal that being this close to Dean has sparked, despite the fact that he is scared out of his mind, that he has no idea when he will be yanked away from this safe haven to some other place with yet more blood on his hands that he cannot explain.

It’s only the need to breathe that pulls them apart, and Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s. “Dean, I… I need your help, but I don’t know…”

“We’ll tackle it together, Cas. Remember? Like I said.” What’s unsaid is the last time that Cas didn’t come to Dean, didn’t trust Dean to help him. But Cas is so lost now that he has no ideas, nothing that he can do on his own. He realizes that he needs Dean, just as Dean has said that he needs Cas. He’s finally able to look in Dean’s eyes, and when he does, he only sees that Dean cares about him, that Dean is worried about him. He doesn’t see any of the hurt and betrayal there that he’s seen in the past, and a weight is lifted from his shoulders. He feels like he can breathe fully again, and so he does, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Dean as he does: gun powder and leather under a veneer of soap, a scent that he associates not just with Dean but also the Impala and home. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says simply. There’s really nothing else to say.

“We’ll wake up Sammy in a bit and talk to him about it. But first,” he winks and presses his lips to Cas’s again, snaking his arms around Cas’s waist. Cas smiles into the kiss and tangles his hands in Dean’s hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands against his palms and between his fingers. “I wanna do this for a little bit more,” Dean says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing. I know that this is nothing like what will actually happen when Cas comes back. I know that 8.17 will be nothing like this and it will be filled with pain, but I'm sorry, this is what _I_ want to have happen. It's called fanfiction for a reason.


End file.
